


[Podfic of] Body Language

by exmanhater



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an art in bending, she sees it now. She sees it in Korra's motions as she moves like the tide to push and pull water through the air. It's in the flex of her muscles as she sends dirt flying, the twist of her fingers as she forms the air around them, and the arc of her body as she flies through the air to send flames shooting into the blue skies. Asami can not help but be entranced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Body Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Body Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457402) by [sariane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/pseuds/sariane). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1gvuW1W) [11 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1c7oSbB) [11 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 22:46

**Streaming:**  



End file.
